elderscrollsfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Szökés a börtönből (Arena)
A Szökj meg a börtönből az első főküldetés az Arenaban. Függetlenül, hogy ez az első küldetés, lehet, hogy az új játékosok számára nehéz lesz. Háttér VII. Uriel Septim császár, Tamriel császára a Birodalmi Őrséggel vezetőjével, Talinnal állnak. Jagar Tharn, a Birodalom áruló csatamágusa megidézte őket. Az uralkodót elárulták, és átteleportálták egy másik dimenzióba, melyet Tharn választott. Az előkészületek után pár hónappal magához vette a trónt. Ria Silmane, Tharn valamikori tanítványát is elfogták, mielőtt tudott volna szólni a Vének Tanácsának a Birodalmi csatamágus árulásáról. A mágiát manipulálva, Tharn arra készült, hogy átvegye a hatalmat az ismert földek felett. A Birodalmi mágus nem vesztegetve az időt, másvilági szolgálóit átváltoztatta a Birodalmi Őrség tagjaivá. --The Elder Scrolls: Arena háttértörténet Gyors végigjátszás *Hallgasd végig Ria Silmanét. *Szerezd meg a Rubint Kulcsot és nyisd ki a cella ajtót. *Érd el a kaput. *Válaszolj a kérdésekre a kapunál és tűnj el. Végigjátszás Ria Silmane A küldetés úgy kezdődik, hogy Ria megjelenik az Örök Bajnok előtt. Elmondta neki, hogy Jagar Tharn fogságba ejtette a császárt, a Birodalmi Őrökkel egyetemben. Ria utasította az Örök Bajnokot, hogy előbb szökjön meg a börtönből és aztán tud mindenről beszámolni neki: Ne félj, csak én vagyok, Ria Silmane. (Játékos neve), hallgass meg, nem maradt más, aki tovább harcolhatna. Itt hagytak meghalni ebben a cellában. Jagar Tharn, Tamriel Birodalmi csatamágusa az igazi uralkodó bőrébe bújt. Úgy látja nem okozol fenyegetést számára, mivel jelentéktelen része vagy a Birodalmi Udvarnak. Az arrogancia ezen felvonásában, máris elkövetett egy hibát." Nézd meg a celládnak az északi falát. Találni fogsz egy rubint kulcsot, amivel kitudod nyitni a cellaajtót. Szerezd meg és szökj meg. Ezt az átjárót itt Tharn már használta egyszer, hogy elrejtse a Császár kincstárából lopott. Ha akarod, képes vagy biztonságot szerezni magadnak távol a Birodalmi Üléstől. Légy óvatos'', rengeteg lény van melyek, alkalmazkodtak a csatornai körülményekhez, aljas patkányos és koboldok, már túl késő van számomra, én már halott vagyok. Csak az én erőm, mint Boszorkány, képes eme és a következő élet között itt tartani. Ez az erő azonban fogyatkozik. Az eszedet ne vegye el a kapzsiság vagy megtaláltad a végső nyughelyedet. Még képes vagyok használni a varázserőmet egy bizonyos mértékig.'' Ha a cellától nyugatra, majd délre indulsz megfogod találni a Váltó Kaput. El fog teleportálni téged elég messze a birodalom centrumából, ahol biztonságban leszel. Ha túléled ezeket csatornákat, újra látni fogjuk egymást. Emlékezz, (Játékos neve), Tharn az Uralkodó képében jelenik meg. Senki se mondhat ellent a szavadnak. Újra elfogok jönni hozzád álmaidon keresztül, szóval elengedhetetlen, hogy időnként megpihenj. Ezen az úton képes leszek veled kommunkálni és lend my aid. Beléptél egy veszélyes területre, barátom, one in which the players are beings beyond your mortal comprehension. I do not envy your role. Azonban ez az erő within you as yet untapped. Keress meg, amikor elég tapasztalatot szereztél a világről. Te vagy az utolsó és legjobb esélyem...Ria Silmane Találd meg a Kaput Ria látomása után, az Örök Bajnok felébred a sötét, nyirkos cellában. Az első dolog, amit tett, hogy kiszabadult a cellából és fegyvert szerzett. Ezt meg is tette, hogy előre vette az irányt és jobbra fordult. Pár üzenet megjelent a képernyőn, majd később a Bajnok jobbra fordult, they should see a key sitting on a niche (pictured). They should then proceed to grab the key by double clicking on it, majd kétszer kattints az ajtóra to open it with their key. There is some loot to their right after they exit the cell containing some useful items. Ezek után, az Örök Bajnok előtt két választási lehetőség állt: *Szökj meg a börtönből, amilyen gyorsan tudsz. *Maradj egy kicsit és szerezz még több aranyt és tapasztalatot. Függetlenül attól, hogy melyiket választotta, három dolgot meg kell jegyezni. Nincs jelentősége mely utat választja az Örök Bajnok, mindig ellenségekbe fog ütközni a várbörtönben. A két leggyakoribb ellenség a koboldok és patkányok, though they can also come across a Tolvajok vagy, még ritkább, Gyík emberek. A második dolog worth noting is that they might lose quite a bit of health and will thus need to heal; it is unlikely that the Eternal Champion will have healing potions at this point, so the alternative is to sleep in niches. Niche-k szürke kőlapok, bemélyedések in the wall that they can "camp" in amíg they are healed without any worry of enemies killing them. Azt is választhatod, hogy tábort versz a padlón, de ezzel megkockáztatod, hogy bármikor rád támadhatnak ellenségeid. Azonban, a Bajnok nem érzékelt ellenséget a közelében a tábor közvetlen közelében. Végezetül, eléggé könnyű elhagyni a Birodalmi katakombákat. Minden egyes az Arena-ban található katakomba hatalmas útvesztőket foglal magába, melyekben könnyű elveszni. Ez szükségesség teszi, hogy legyen egy térkép a kezünkben, hogy tudjuk biztosan, merre vezet az utunk. Abban az esetben, ha nincsen térképünk, akkor egy kicsit nehezebb lehet a navigáció. Ezzel az információval a kezében, a Bajnok most már tudja, hogy merre lehet a leggyorsabban megszökni, vagy összegyűjteni egy kis zsákmányt. Ha azt választjuk, hogy gyorsan megszökjünk, jó úton tart afelé, hogy elérje a Shift kaput a lehető leggyorsabban, követve Ria tanácsát először "Nyugatra" majd "Délre" véve az irányt a börtön cellától, ahonnan indult. Útban a kapu felé meg kell küzdeni néhány kobolddal/patkánnyal. Jobb hogyha részletesebben nézzük meg a térképet (a börtöncella a négyzet alakú területen található a térkép jobb középső szegletében). Ha az Örök Bajnok azt választja, hogy marad még egy kicsi ideig, ez igazán megéri, mivel a megölt koboldok és patkányok fejleszthetik egy kicsit. Igen hasznos tárgyakat tud találni a katakombában. A zsákmányszerzés az Arena-ban könnyen megjegyezhető az arany/páncélzat hegyekről melyek a talajon terülnek szét — véletlenszerű mennyiségben ad aranyat, fegyvereket vagy éppen mágikus tárgyakat. Ez még mindig fontos, azonban, hogy észben tartsa, hogy könnyen el lehet veszni, szóval néha szükséges, hogy meggyógyítsuk magunkat. Ha nehezen találunk egy megfelelő pihenőhelyet, egy jó hely arra, hogy visszavonuljunk a saját börtöncellánkban. A Kapu Apróságok *Az ellenségek mind a vízben, úszás közben és mászás közben is tudnak sérteni. *Szintet lépni a Birodalmi Katakombákban nem nehéz dolog. Ez nagyban segíti az Örök Bajnok fejlődését. *A Birodalmi Katakombákban rengeteg arany van elrejtve. Szerezz sok aranyat és tárgyat (hacsak azok már értéktelenek neked, akkor eladhatóak a boltokban), hogy megkönnyítsd a játékmenetet az első szinteken. Forrás http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Escape_From_Prison_(Arena) Kategória:Arena: Küldetések Kategória:Arena: Helyszínek Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kiegészítésre szorulnak Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kevés képpel rendelkeznek